For many years, industry has been concerned with designing and providing adhesive materials for providing baffling, sealing, noise/vibration reduction, reinforcement, structural attachment or the like to articles of manufacture such as automotive vehicles. In certain instances, it can be desirable to apply these adhesive materials as pre-formed parts or masses such as strips, tapes or the like. However, these masses of adhesive material can be tacky and can undesirably adhere to persons, clothing, machines or other objects prior to or during application of the adhesive materials to an article of manufacture. Moreover, these masses of adhesive material can also undesirably deform (e.g., stretch) prior to or during application thereof, particularly in situations where the masses of adhesive material are relatively compliant or flowable. Thus, it is generally desirable to provide these adhesive material masses with at least one relatively non-tacky surface for handling purposes and/or to provide some dimensional stability to the masses and either or both are preferably accomplished without significantly adversely altering adhesive properties of the masses. As such, the present invention provides a layer (e.g., a film) for use with adhesive materials wherein the layer is substantially non-tacky and/or the layer provides a degree of dimensional stability to the adhesive material.